walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Glenn
Info Glenn is a main character first encountered in Issue 2 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and a member of the original Atlanta survivor group, and a civilian who had survived the mysterious undead apocalypse that has swept the planet. After leaving Atlanta, he met Maggie Greene and eventually married her, and later had a son named Hershel. The couple also adopted Sophia after her mother's death. From his introduction, Glenn had proven over the course of the series his importance to the group's survival. His initiative to put himself in danger in Atlanta to get supplies was a vital necessity for the group. His jack-of-all-trades knowledge had proven useful several times, such as being able to hot-wire a car and siphon petrol. His youth and somewhat natural optimistic, humorous attitude frequently kept the survivor group's spirits up, and his loyalty to Rick Grimes and the group made him one of Rick's closest and dependable allies. He was shown always willing to do whatever was ''necessary to keep everyone together; even if it put himself in danger. Comic Link Glenn (Miles Behind Us) is the first default Elite Character you receive. Glenn (Days Gone Bye) was a reward for completing the Roadmap Mission Glenn's Hunt and Glenn's Story. Glenn 3★ "Miles Behind Us" Leader Skill All teammates get +10% ATTACK and +8 CRIT. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush 'Keep It Together: All teammates get +30% ATTACK and +30% DEFENSE for 2 turns. Stats Glenn 4★ "Days Gone Bye" Leader Skill All Melee Teammates Get +20% ATTACK and a MEDIUM bonus to AP when ATTACKING. Adrenaline Rush '''Snap Out of It: All Teammates regain 20% of their MAX HP and recover from ATTACK PENALTIES, DEFENSE PENALTIES, STUN and IMPAIR. Stats Glenn 5★ "A Larger World" This unit is now ascendable to legendary "Road To Survival" #4. Leader Skill All Strong Teammates Get +30% Attack And +24 Crit. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Support Run: All Teammates Get +30% Attack And +40% Defense For 6 Turns. Stats Glenn 5★ "Safety Behind Bars" Leader Skill All Alert teammates get +45% Attack. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Take Aim: All teammates get +40% Attack and +20 Crit for 6 turns. Stats Glenn Road to Survival, Edition #2 Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Execution: When this character attacks an enemy that has 20% HP or less, the enemy will be immediately defeated. Adrenaline Rush Breach: Deal 275% Damage to up to three enemies and revive one teammate with 20% of their max HP. Stats Glenn 5★ "Something to Fear" Leader Skill All Ranged Teammates get +30% attack and a very large bonus to ap when attacking Specialist Skill Does not have one Adrenaline Rush Return Fire: Deal 300% damage and -35% defense for 3 turns to up to 3 enemies up to 3 teammates regain up to 35% of their max hp Stats Glenn "Road To Survival" #3 Leader Skill Gatherer: '''All Strong teammates get +30% HP. You get a medium chance of finding an Armory Cache from roadmap stages. Specialist Skill Insert Specialist skill here, or 'Does not have one.' Adrenaline Rush '''Don't Mind Us: Deal 300% Damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. Up to 2 teammates become Elusive for 2 turns. Stats Gallery Category:Characters Category:Miles Behind Us Category:Rare Characters Category:Fast Category:Peacekeeper Category:Days Gone Bye Category:Rebel Category:Ultra Rare Characters Category:A Larger World Category:Epic Characters Category:Strong Category:Safety Behind Bars Category:Alert Category:Soldier Category:Road To Survival, Edition 2 Category:Hunter Category:Something to Fear Category:Citizen Category:Road to Survival, 3 Category:Tough